


My Own Princess (AU!Haiji Towa x Adult!Reader)

by The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fondling, French Kissing, Kissing, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Partial Nudity, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Princess Dresses, Rope Bondage, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Submission, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 00:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19983385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance/pseuds/The_Leader_Of_The_Resistance
Summary: A kinky night with my babe. What more could a guy ask for?





	My Own Princess (AU!Haiji Towa x Adult!Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> A smut story in Haiji's point of view! I had a lot of fun with this one, and I swear this is the most perverted story I've ever written. So far. Man my AU Haiji gets very horny.

##  **My Own Princess**

Midnight arrived when I unlocked the door to my house. I dragged myself inside, exhausted but elated, and switched on the lights. We just came back from our romantic date. Yes, it did end on a high note, but our night was still young. You giggled, wearing your favorite dress that showed off your sexy figure. You nuzzled my cheek, your arm entwined with mine. The new perfume you bought had me wrapped around its fingers (or aroma) throughout the entire evening with its irresistible scent, but it could never compete against you. 

I stretched and sighed. “Oh yeah. What a night.” My arm wrapped around your shoulders.

“Haiji, I hope you’re not too tired.”

“I’m not, but man I never thought you would enjoy karaoke that much.”

“You had a lot of fun too, don’t deny it.” You gave me a peck on the cheek, and my heart did a little dance. You weren’t wrong about that. Singing was kind of a talent of mine, and thank goodness none of the songs you selected were sexual ones. Otherwise, I might have gone overboard. The woman I loved mixed with steamy songs proved to awaken my...risqué side.

I chuckled and pulled you into my embrace, my gaze holding yours prisoner. Your eyes mesmerized me every time, and I knew you experienced the same with my lavender gaze. The silver fingers of my artificial arm gently stroked your chin. You shuddered at the cool touch. I could admire you all day and never get tired of it. 

“We make a great duet, babe.”

Your cheeks turned into a pale red. I always found you adorable when you blushed. “Yeah, we do.” You cupped my face and brushed your tender lips over my own. My body trembled, and my hands traveled down your body. If I was tired earlier, that feeling faded away. 

By the time I got turned on by simply holding you close, you pulled away. “I have a surprise for you.”

“A surprise? Is it my birthday?” I teased and kissed your neck, my hands fondling your cleavage. 

“If you keep this up,” you moaned, “I’ll never get a chance to show you.”

“But you’re irresistible,” I purred. 

I would have preferred to enjoy the full sensation of your soft, plump boobs in my grip, but I longed to feel your most sensitive area. Oh, I was getting drunk by you a little too quickly, and we haven’t even made it to the bedroom. Must have been a new record. I lifted the hem of your dress, my featherlight touch taunting you. You moaned softly, a sign I was dominating you, but you stopped my hand. 

“Be patient." You squirmed yourself free. My curiosity piqued regarding the “surprise”, and now I needed to know. "Trust me. You’ll love what I have in store for you.” You rushed upstairs. “Give me a few minutes,” you called out in excitement.

A few minutes seemed too long, but I obeyed. Seconds passed, and I casually paced back and forth. Fuck, I wanted you. A night with hot, intense, passionate sex would be the perfect ending for our date...which was how they all ended. The temperature seemed to have gone up as I stood there, picturing your naked body under me. My imagination ran wild, creating a mental image of myself on top of you, fondling your breasts and fucking you hard, relishing in your voice laced with pleasure while you begged for more and moaned out my name. 

Before my cock got hard during my erotic fantasy, you called from the bedroom. “Okay, I’m ready!”

I bolted upstairs before you finished, skipping steps on my way to the bedroom. My mind quickly went over all the things I could do to you in bed, wondering which ones I was in the mood for tonight. Teasing your clit with a skilled finger or two. Squeezing your breasts. Groping that ass of yours. I was such a horny bastard with equally horny thoughts.

Once I took a step into our bedroom, my jaw dropped. There you were, standing in the center of the room, wearing a beautiful black princess dress, with high heels, long gloves, and a tiara to match. Black, my favorite color, enhanced your beauty, from your luscious locks to your alluring body. The — what was it? — bodice was low enough to show off your cleavage. You were a sexy princess, and the best part was you were _my_ princess. I had the lingering urge to be your handsome knight and rescue you from a loveless night.

“Haiji, you’re speechless,” you murmured, your smile flirtatious. “You like your surprise?”

“Like it? I _love_ it,” I replied, gawking at you. The dress, the color, your exposed boobs — you were so damn hot.

I’d be lying if I said my cock wasn’t perking up at the sight of you. Forget porn magazines. All I needed was you dressed as a princess, and I would be instantly hard. I couldn’t peel my gaze away from you. My legs wouldn’t budge, not that they were turning into gelatin. Okay, maybe they were, plus I was being consumed with a rapidly increasing desire. You stepped closer and pressed your perfect breasts against my chest. I nearly pulled you into my arms, my arousal tripling in intensity, but you stepped away before I laid a hand on you.

"This isn't all, Haiji~." You yanked me forward and made me sit on a chair. 

I snickered. "Oh, I know what you're planning." The “royal treatment” came to mind. I was one lucky prince.

You placed a finger under my chin. "Good. Now close your eyes so I can give my Prince a kiss." 

I smirked and closed my eyes, waiting for my kiss, waiting to take my princess and fuck her until we were both too sore to move. Your lips pressed against mine. The sweet addictive taste intoxicated me in ways that even beer couldn’t imitate. A soft moan snuck out of my throat as you deepened the kiss, an electric sensation traveling through my veins at sonic speed. Then I felt my hands touching each other. And resting behind my back. 

Our lips separated, breaking the spell. I blinked away the remnants of passion, and realized my hands were tied behind the chair. Then it hit me, and I could feel my pants getting tighter, especially as I watched you tying my legs against the chair's legs. 

"Oh shit, you're getting very kinky," I replied, my voice developing a bit of a growl. “Show me what you can do.” Bondage and my babe dressed as a princess? If this was heaven, I never wanted to leave.

You glanced at the bulge in my pants, smirking. “And I will." 

You settled yourself on my lap and kissed me again. I mewled, your fingers tangling into my hair, and you tugged on it to lift my head. I toyed with your lips, begging for access, but you caught me off-guard when you plunged your tongue into my mouth. A wild groan escaped me, and I debated whether to dominate you in the only way I could at the moment, or submit to you entirely. I groaned again, the French kiss blurring my thoughts. Fuck it. You had the upper hand and that turned me on so much, I surrendered and just let myself sink into desire. I let your tongue explore my mouth, my rising lust taking full control of my mind and body.

I gasped once you broke the kiss. You were playing with fire for I was beginning to burn. “Babe, don’t stop.”

“Oh, I won’t.” 

You lowered yourself and trailed gentle and rough kisses all over my neck. A breathy moan left my lips, and I arched my neck. Your kisses sent shivers into my skin, and you took advantage of how sensitive I was by adding a few love bites. Another moan slipped from my lips. I lowered my gaze and caught you unbuttoning my shirt. Your delicate hands caressed my pecs and your fingertips circled my nipples.

“Fuck, babe~.” I closed my eyes, the flames getting hotter. I melted to your touch, focusing on how you massaged my abs, my pecs, my nipples. I released a louder moan and my eyes fluttered open. Your lips sucked on and licked a nipple, my body growing hotter by the minute, my pleasure pouring through my helpless moans. Your lips moved to the other nipple to give it the same treatment. My eyes fluttered closed, barely keeping my body from trembling. Now I understood what you must have felt when I gave your breasts a lot of attention. 

“Ahhh, _______~.”

Goddamn it, I wanted my pants unzipped. I was so damn hard, the tightness was too unbearable. A small sound came along, and then slight relief replaced the discomfort below. My eyes reopened, and I found you lowering my pants and boxers. You admired my hard cock and smirked at me, then gently stroked my length. I whimpered and squirmed, my face heating up. 

“So needy~.” Your strokes were agonizingly slow. My cock twitched, and I tried to buck my hips, but couldn’t rise even an inch. Shit, you thought of everything. I couldn’t dominate you in the slightest. You knelt by my side, gripping my cock, and started pumping it. 

“Holy shit!” I muttered, my eyes fluttering. Blinded by lust, I was at your mercy, my heavy breathing turning into hungry panting. You went faster and harder, dragging me closer and closer to my limit each passing second. The white-hot fire rose deep in my guts. I could feel myself sweating, the heat driving me insane, moans coming out of me more frequently. I was dangerously close to my climax, and nearly smiled over the relief that would follow only for you to suddenly stop. 

I released a sad moan, and gazed at you. “What are you doing?” I panted, both thrilled that I taught you a thing or two from our previous nights, yet fucking desperate for sweet relief. 

I _wanted_ you, _needed_ you, _craved_ for you. My body ached for you to shove my cock deep inside you and put out the blaze that threatened to engulf me. The sexual torture drove me over the edge, and all I needed was for you to fuck me. I didn’t care for how long; the soreness would be a small price to pay.

You rose up and lifted the long skirt of your dress, and my breathing radiated with hunger. You had nothing underneath, and noticing the seductive smile on your beautiful face, you were proud of it. “Beg for your princess~.”

“_______, please~!”

You placed a hand behind your ear, pretending that you didn’t hear me. “What was that? I heard ‘please’, but not the first word.”

Oh, such a kinky babe. “Princess, please,” I pleaded again, gradually losing whatever restraint I had.

You deliberately freed your breasts from that bodice that mocked me since the beginning, and you lowered yourself, slowly taking in my entire cock inch by inch. I watched you moan as my cock penetrated your flower. I grunted when you straddled me, and I swore I would have fucked you like a madman if I wasn’t powerless.

“Haiji, you’re so big~~.”

“Babe, please~!” 

“Please what~?”

“Please fuck me~!! Take me babe, take me now~~!!”

Cries of pleasure were knocked right out of me as you started riding me, but I didn’t give a shit anymore. Fuck self-control! Fuck holding back how I truly felt! You rode me like a woman madly driven in lust, your breasts bouncing close to my bare chest, your face a deep crimson. Moans of undying pleasure escaped from us, and I arched my body involuntarily, hoping the chair wouldn’t break and ruin what might be one of the best moments of my entire life.

“Fuck~~! Oh yeah~~!! Oh fuck!! Ahhhh~~!! Fuck me harder~~!!” 

My body went up in flames, ecstasy and lust devouring my whole body. The ride continued, and so did my pleas for you to keep fucking me. I moaned, murmured, whispered, and shouted your name, too deep in scorching passion to say anything else, too submerged in pleasure to think straight. All I could feel was my gorgeous princess mercilessly fucking her prince. You made it last so long after the first orgasm, and I enjoyed every minute of it, losing track of time. 

After an eternity, I could feel myself growing weak. “Ahhh~!! B-Babe, I-I think I’m gonna-“ A loud moan cut me off, and the climax shot right through me. You followed suit, your own moan long and filled with pure pleasure.

When you finally finished riding me, I couldn’t recall how much time had passed, but taking note of my inability to speak as I panted and how worn out I felt, I must have had like a dozen orgasms. The point was you fucked me until we were too tired. My head leaned downward, my hair possibly a complete mess, strands touching my face while the rest cascaded down my shoulders. Your head rested on my chest, my cock still buried inside you.

“Babe,” I whispered, and took a few deep breaths. “When you untie me, make sure to catch me.”

“Anything for my Prince,” you mumbled with a smile. 

And I called it because once you got off me and freed me, I stood up and almost lost my balance. You caught me and placed my arm over your shoulders. You were also sore as hell by the looks of it, yet you used the last of your strength to lead the way. We both collapsed onto the bed in each other’s arms, half-naked but fully satisfied. 

You nuzzled my chest. “You just got fucked by a princess.”

“Hell yeah,” I mumbled. We didn’t speak for a long moment. “Hey babe?” My voice was faint and my eyes were nearly closed.

You hummed wearily, your eyes already closed. “Yeah?” 

I sighed and before we fell into a deep sleep, I whispered, “Let’s do this more often.”


End file.
